The present invention relates to personal hygiene storage apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for efficiently and conveniently storing items useful for hygienic care, e.g., of the mouth and eye areas.
From time to time, many persons have a need to avail themselves of the services in a health-care facility. Among the items needed in these facilities is a personal supply of products necessary to perform sound daily oral hygiene practices. Space is limited in health-care facilities, so one cannot store a large variety and number of supplies to carry out the tasks. However, the caregivers in these facilities must have easy access to the supplies necessary for administering to an individual's needs. Having all of the necessary supplies readily at hand ensures that care can be given in a more timely fashion.
In addition, persons travelling will often have a need for supplies for administering to personal hygienic needs, and existing kits for this purpose do not store the number and variety of supplies needed, and while they may provide many of the supplies needed, they do not provide the facilities needed to use those supplies.
There is a need, then, for an apparatus for storing and efficiently organizing oral and optho hygienic materials, which also facilitates the use of those materials.